


only the good things

by happymedium



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymedium/pseuds/happymedium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard meets Angie somewhere and invites her back to his place, but it turns out she's a bit more interested in his room mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only the good things

 

** ** **

How Angie ended up on the receiving end of a mustachio’d kiss by none other than Howard Stark- that really famous billionaire guy who’s always on in the news for some scandal or another- she’ll never know. 

That is a lie. She knows exactly why.

Friday night and she’s having a drink with a few of the girls from work, she’s relatively buzzed after having a couple of cocktails and her cheeks are hurting from smiling so much That is until the conversation is steered towards her love-life, and that’s a conversation she doesn’t really want to have right now. 

She tells them she doesn’t have the chance to meet anyone because of work, ‘and our customers ain’t exactly the kinda guys you’d take home to your mother.’ That earns her a laugh and hum of agreement, but it’s completely the wrong thing to say as Rita, mother-hen of their little group, decides that it’s their duty to ‘get Angie some action by the end of the night.’

Later in the evening, and a couple of drinks later they’re on the dance floor; some guy is trying to grind against her and her friends are excitedly urging her to turn around and go for it because ‘he’s cute and he looks like Howard Stark’

Next, he’s leading her to the bar and there’s a drink in her hand and a hand cupping her ass. There’s a string of ridiculously dirty- ridiculously cheesy- words being whispered against her ear, some half-assed kissing on her part, and before she knows it she’s being ushered into the foyer of his ridiculously fancy apartment that manages to somehow be bigger than the house she grew up in, AND the apartment she lives in now put together.

** ** **

Now that she’s at his place, she’s not exactly sure it is what she wants to do.

Go home, maybe?

She never really expected to get this far. Angie’s really not the type of girl who goes home with anyone, or takes anyone home with her either, for that matter.

Still there’s a first time for everything, she supposes. 

“Nice place. It’s pretty fancy,” Angie observes as she moves further into the centre of the room, shrugging off her jacket at Howard’s influence, marvelling at the state of the art.. everything.

Howard grins and sways over to a little bar in the corner of the lounge, and starts pouring two drinks, “You should see the bedroom,” he replies, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow.

Angie forces a little laugh, but can’t stop herself from rolling her eyes, maybe she’s a little drunker than she initially thought.

“Take a seat,” she hears Howard say, as he drifts towards her two glasses in his hand.

So she does. 

He places their drinks on the coffee table, and plants himself next to her, then scoots a little bit closer so that he can slip one arm around her shoulder, while his spare hand slides over and rests against her bare knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

For any other girl this would probably feel quite nice. Angie can’t seem to get out of her own head for a damn moment though, because all she can think of is how strong his cologne really is, and how hairy his knuckles are, and how many times can she turn her head away from his lips before he realises it’s not just her being coy.

And just as though she’d been praying for a god damn miracle, there’s a loud crash that comes from somewhere down the hall, shortly followed the tap-tap-tap of shoes on the wooden floorboards and a terribly posh English guy who clears his throat and apologies for interrupting, then informs ‘Mr Stark’ that his assistance is ‘needed quite urgently in the parlour.’

“Can’t it wait?” He grits out, “I’m a little busy here,”

Terribly Posh apologises again and says it positively cannot, and he wouldn’t bring it up unless it was of the utmost importance.

Howard groans, frustrated. Then turns his attention back to Angie and offers a real genuine smile and whispers, “I’ll be back in a second, sweetheart.”

Saved by the the butler, thank you Jesus.

 

** ** **

 

What Peggy needs right now is a mug of piping hot tea.

It’s terribly cliche of her and as a matter of fact she doesn’t particularly like tea; but the rain had came down so quickly, and without a warning, that by the time she’d ran from the taxi to the lobby of her building she was already soaked to the bone.

Plus it’s too late for coffee and too early for a hard drink, so tea will have to suffice.

A hard drink is tempting though, as there’s nothing quite like working the night shift partnered with leader of the boy’s club at work, Jack Thompson.

Frankly, if she had wanted to watch some wanker with a superiority complex puffing his chest and flirting with drunken women all night she could have quite easily taken Howard up on his offer to go out on the town, rather than pick up the extra hours work.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Thompson had kept his mouth shut, but of course he is a child and can’t help himself when it comes to his condescending attitude and less than witty remarks and- against her better judgement- Peggy can’t help but bite back.

Now, seeing a young woman- fully dressed, for that matter- pacing up and down her living room is not exactly what she expects to find upon arriving home. The woman doesn’t even seem to register Peggy’s arrival until she closes the door with a little more force than normal, and then she just about jumps out of her skin.

“Hi,” she says immediately, standing up straight.

“Hello,” Peggy replies candidly, catching sight of the two martini glasses on the coffee table, “I’m assuming Howard is close by?”

“Uh, yeah, he and some tall English guy went back there,” the woman responds with a jerk of her thumb towards the parlour.

Peggy nods, but before she can think to do anything the woman continues,

“I don’t do normally this, I know what you’re probably thinkin’ me being in your apartment and all but this is the first time I’ve ever done something like this and we haven’t even done anything yet but I just don’t want you to think I’m some sorta slut even though you don’t know me and you’ll probably never see me again after tonight but I still want you to know that this isn’t a regular.. thing,”

All she can really do is blink at her, impressed with how at long the young women went without taking a breath, Howard certainly knew how to pick them.

Unsure of how to proceed, they dissolve into another stretch of silence.

That is until Peggy clears her throat and plucks aside the wet tendrils of hair that are stuck to her forehead,

“Would you excuse me a moment?”

Peggy doesn’t hesitate in making her escape down the hall and into her bedroom. And when she finally does go back to the living room, she’s at least in a dry set of clothes. Still, there’s the question of what to do with Howard’s abandoned conquest that’s sitting on the edge of sofa, eyes-wide and looking completely lost.

“Right,” she finally says, “Would you like a cup of tea?”

 

** ** **

 

The English lady makes her a cup of tea. 

And doesn’t seem at all surprised or angry that Angie is here, which leads her to believe two things:

1.) English lady and Howard aren’t an item

2.) Angie’s not the first girl Howard’s brought back 

Maybe she should feel a little offended by that last one, but honestly she feels more relief than anything. At least she knows that her brush off earlier won’t do his ego too much damage.

Angie knows she’s staring and she probably should have looked away 15 seconds ago, but she can’t help but think of how infinitely more attracted she is to this woman with the English accent and amazing legs than she has been to Howard all night.

She’s effortlessly gorgeous, even with her wet hair scraped back into a ponytail at the back of her head, wearing an oversized jumper and black leggings and-

Angie’s not sure what she was trying to prove coming here tonight. Not to herself, anyway.

She knows the reason why she’s never had a real boyfriend not since she was fourteen; knows that she didn’t just have posters of actresses’ all over her wall purely because she admired their careers; knows the reason she won’t let her friends set her up with their cute guy friends. What the hell is she doing? It’s the 21st century, and it’s taken her 13 years to get to the point in her life where she can finally admit to herself that, “I’m gay.. Angie- I mean I’m Angie,”

Peggy smirks, “Nice to meet you, Angie. I’m Peggy.”

 

** ** **

 

“No way,”

“Scouts honour,”

A mug of tea later, and her and English- Peggy- are sitting on opposite ends of the couch, feet tucked underneath their knees, and Peggy is trying to convince her that she can do a hundred push ups, one-armed at that.

She doesn’t know how they got onto the subject, it could have started with Peggy asking what Angie did for a living, then the conversation evolved from there and two hours later they’re somehow onto party tricks, (“Although I wouldn’t exactly call it a party trick,”) 

“There’s only way to prove it, hon,” Angie says with a grin, folding her arms and glancing between Peggy and the space between the couch and the coffee table.

Peggy breathes out a laugh and shakes her head lightly. It actually looks as if she’s getting ready to put her money where her mouth is, when they hear footsteps coming from down the corridor, and Howard walks into the living room wiping his hands clean on his trouser leg, Angie can barely hide her disappointment,

“Sorry about that sweetheart,” he says tiredly, “Hey, Peg,”

“And where have you been? Here I was thinking you’d forgotten about our dear Angie here,” Peggy says, not without bite, raising an eyebrow. 

Peggy isn’t pleased, she’s suddenly got this thunderous expression on her face that’s enough to make even Angie a little bit uneasy,

“There was a situation with one of my inventions, Peggy. Couldn’t be helped,” Howard snaps back, 

“Oh I’m certain that it possibly couldn’t wait,”

“Well as a matter of fact-“

“I’m gonna get going,” Angie interrupts, that snaps both of their attention back to the present situation.

There’s a bit of an objection from Howard who’s trying to convince her that there’ll be no more interruptions, and Peggy looks a little bit disheartened, but she’s made up her mind. She’s up and fetching her coat from one of the hooks near the door. “Thank’s for inviting me, it was nice to meet you. You too, Peggy,”

Peggy opens her mouth like she’s about to protest but Angie’s out of the door before she can hear anything. 

 

** ** **

There was no other way she was going to make her exit. It was always going to be awkward, especially with Peggy and Howard bickering like an old married couple. The only thing she really regrets about it is the fact she didn’t get to say bye to Peggy, who’d been a saint to her all night.

It’s nearing 4:30am in the morning and Angie didn’t realise how early it actually was until she stepped outside and realised how light it was. It’s still raining, but not as heavy as it seemed to come down earlier. Angie supposes that she could hail a cab, but the subway isn’t too far from here and it’d probably be cheaper than a cab across the city.

The jacket that she brought with her though isn’t much to protect her from the rain though, so maybe it would be in her best interest to just splurge on the cab. Howard bought the majority of her drinks earlier, so she’s still got the cash she’d budgeted.

Just as she’s deciding she hears someone from behind call her name, and when she turns around there’s Peggy striding towards her in those damn leggings and a pair of sneakers on her feet. There are some serious butterflies in her chest right now that she can’t ignore. Peg’s stood in front of her and she takes a breath before smiling and asking, “Would you like a lift?”

Angie can’t say yes fast enough. 

There’s only been two times in her life when she’s ever been a car this expensive; the first time being a couple of hours ago. She tells’ Peggy as much as soon as they climb in, and Peggy makes a comment about how Howard enjoys his expensive toys. 

“Must be compensating for somethin’,” Angie mumbles offhandedly,

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t find out,” Peggy raises an eyebrow, Angie’s cheek burn a deep red. 

The conversation steers away from Howard, thank god. And maybe when Angie’s directing Peggy to her apartment she slips in a few unnecessary turns, just so that she can stay her in her little bubble for a tiny bit longer. It can’t last for much longer though, because even if she throws a few extra streets they need to go down, they’re only about five minutes from Angie’s building. 

And the thing is, this is something she’s never really experienced before. Having that instant connection with somebody, foregoing the small-talk straight into the real talk, unabashed laughter, that nice bubbly feeling in her chest, and Peggy seemingly flirting back with her?

She really doesn’t want it to end, because what will happen after? They’ll go their separate ways, probably never see each other again, two people in New York City, unlikely to ever cross paths again. Maybe she’s being dramatic, but what’s so bad in wanting to keep a good thing going?

The car slows to a stop in front of Angie’s old building, and she’s a little embarrassed by the neighbourhood that she lives in after spending even just a few hours in one of the nicer areas.

“Well, thank’s for the ride,” she says, twisting in her seat to look at her.

“My pleasure. Again, I’m sorry about Howard, he can be rather inconsiderate but he’s not always so ignorant,” 

“Don’t worry about it, the company I had wasn’t half bad,” she says with a nudge. Peggy chuckles and chews on her bottom lip like she’s trying to stop herself from smiling so hard. 

Fuck it, Angie thinks, if this is possibly the last time she’s going to see this woman she’s got nothing to lose by leaning over and pressing a kiss to Peggy’s cheek. If she’s misinterpreted the situation, she’s got no chance to dwell on it, because she’s saying goodbye and unclipping her belt, practically jumping from the car and jogging up the steps to the main entrance of her building.

But Peggy’s certain that she’ll be feeling the heat of Angie’s lips on her cheek for the week to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this was but I saw a prompt, started writing, and then I kinda wanted to stop but I sort of pushed my self to at least finish it so hopefully it’s not a load of crap? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
